Detention
by VitalRegionsSeizer
Summary: Francis is desperate to get Arthur to like him, today just might be his lucky day! WARNING: FrUk, AU, Yaoi, boy x boy, strong language, smut, sexual content!


Francis sighed while he daydreamed about the young man he so desperately desired.

Francis Bonnefoy was a handsome young Frenchman who was one of the most popular students in school. He was a massive flirt who didn't care about what your gender was, just that you were good-looking. Many people he hit on fell for him straight away and always wanted to date him. This bored him. That's why there was always that one person who held his heart. Arthur Kirkland. Arthur was a rather good-looking British boy, who didn't really speak much. People wouldn't really know who he was unless you said eyebrows, then they knew who you were talking about right away. They were unusually thick yet strangely attractive. Everytime Francis flirted with Arthur he'd either ignored him or yell at him. The more Arthur pushed him away, the more Francis wanted him.

As the bell rang Francis watched Arthur walk out of the classroom, he then got up and followed him. Checking him out every step of the way. He was in his own world until Francis was pulled to his locker by his two friends, Gilbert and Antonio.

"Dude, you gotta let him go, he doesn't want you." Chuckled the white haired German.

"Si amigo, you're just hurting yourself" The Spanish boy patted Francis's shoulder.

"No I'm not, and how did you know I was following him?" Francis asked, tilting his head.

Gilbert and Antonio looked at eachother. "You follow him all the time." They said in perfect unison.

Francis was still looking down the hall, he could just about see Arthur talking to his step-brother Alfred. He sighed again.

"Maybe, you two just need to be, alone~" Gilbert said teasingly.

"Alone? But where? We live to far away from eachother and I highly doubt he'd agree to met me somewhere."

"Detention!" Antonio called out. "Hardly anyone get's detention at this school, it's only us"

"But Eyebrows is to much of a goody-goody to get detention" Gilbert said leaning his arm on Antonio's shoulder.

They all had a little think which lasted longer than they thought. The bell rang, they said goodbye to eachother and Francis headed to his next class which was also with Arthur.

"Detention..." Francis thought to himself. He looked behind him to the second row of tables to where Arthur was sitting. He was writing notes. God, he was so cute when he was concentrating. He turned back around and started writing on a piece of paper. He folded it up and write '_To Iggy', _his little nickname for the Brit. He passed it to the person behind him, who passed it along the row until it landed on Arthur's book. He unfolded the paper and read the words

_'Je t'aime' _He looked up and saw Francis wink at him. He ripped the paper up and threw it on the floor. Which, the teacher saw him do.

"Arthur Kirkland, did you just litter in my classroom!"

"O-Oh, I...I...didn't..." He stuttered. He's never been in trouble before.

"I just saw you do it!"

"It was my fault Ma'am, it was my note" Francis admitted.

"A note? You were passing notes in my class! That's it detention, for you both!"

"WHAT!" Arthur was shocked. She was such a strict teacher who punished people for nothing. But Francis was shocked at how lucky he was.

The detention room was empty except for the two boys. One at the front of the class with his feet on the desk and the other at the back facing the window.

"Come on Iggy, this isn't so bad." Francis couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore.

"I hate you!" Arthur didn't turn away from the window. "And stop calling me that!"

"Calling you what? Iggy?"

"Yes, stop calling me Iggy!" Arthur stood up and walked to the black board at the front of the class and started to right his name "Arthur! Get it! ARTHUR!"

Francis just sat there smiling like an idiot. "Oui, I understand...Iggy" While he was cleaning the board Arthur dropped the wiper on the floor. As he bent down to pick it up he felt a hand on his behind. "OHONHON~ So soft!" Arthur shot up and turned around.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you perverted wanker!" He yelled at the Frenchman.

"My my, you're got a dirty little mouth haven't you?" Francis stepped closer to Arthur.

"S-Shut up frog!" The Brit tried to step back but the wall was in the way.

"And it's that, that's one of the reasons I like you so much, mon cher" He stroke Arthur's cheek with the back of his hand but the Brit flinched away. Arthur just wanted to run away from the idiotic, big-headed...yet handsome man. "I like you, very much." He said before leaning in and kissing Arthur.

Arthur's eyes widened but he kissed back. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Francis neck. Arthur was enjoying it until he realised what he was doing and pushed Francis away and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "What the fuck!" He yelled.

"OHONHON~ Iggy, you was enjoying that." Francis raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on Iggy's waist.

"N-NO I didn't, and get your hands off me!" He blushed madly.

"Just accept it Arthur, you like me." He got so close, the movement of his lips could be felt on Arthurs.

"I-I do not you bloody git, just leave me alone!" The Englishman blushed more, closing his eyes tightly. Francis stroked down Arthur's waist to his rear.

"I don't care if you like me or not, I really like you, and I'm not just saying that just for a quick fuck." Arthur looked into the deep blue eyes infront of him. Not taking any notice to the hands on his arse. "The more you push me away, the more I want you to myself" He tilted his head to kiss Arthur again but instead, he recieved a hug. With Arthur's face buried in his shoulder.

"Ok, maybe I do like you...a little.." This made Francis really happy. Finally, he had caught Arthur in his grip.

"That's all I wanted to hear" Arthur had pulled from the hug and looked at the window. "What's wrong?"

Arthur didn't say anything as he walked away. He began closing the blinds on the windows. Francis just stared at him, was he going to do what he was hoping he was going to do? When all the blinds were closed Arthur grabbed a key from the desk at the front of the class and locked the door. "Now that that's out of the way" He turned to Francis and basically pounced on him. They both fell onto one of the tables as they made-out. Francis slowly moved his hands down Arthurs back and into his trousers.

"Mmmh! N-No!" Arthur sat up.

"What's wrong Iggy? First time?" He was joking at first but he noticed the look on his face. "It is isn't it? Well then, looks like I have some things to teach you~" He stood up and sat Arthur on one of the chairs.

"W-What you gonna do?" His voice was a little shakey, knowing Francis he was probably never gonna walk properly again and be scarred for life. Francis got down on his knees and pulled Arthur's legs apart.

"Do not worry Iggy, I'll be gentle" He winked as he unzipped Arthur trousers. Arthur gulped but nodded and let Francis get on with it.

Francis gently pulled down Arthur's trousers and pants, exposing his hardened member. Francis was gonna say something he thought would be funny but noticed Arthur biting his bottom lip and eyes closed tightly. He thought he better relieve him before he explodes. He leant forward and licked the tip of he Englishman's member, hearing Arthur gasp lightly. He licked basically every inch of him, but he thought he best stop teasing him and took it into his mouth. Arthur groaned loudly, gripping the chair tightly. Francis sucked lightly, taking more of him into his mouth.

"A-ahh...F-Frog!" Arthur said angrily yet happy. He knew him being vile, turned Francis on. Francis bobbed his head up and down, licking the base and sucking more. The moans that escaped Arthur's mouth were nothing he'd ever heard. He'd taken alot of peoples virginity in his time, but these moans were unique. He suddenly deep throated Arthur for a second which made the Englishman scream. Wondering how people didn't hear them. "F-Franc...is...!" Arthur panted, barely able to get his words out. Francis looks up. "Hmmm?" Arthur felt the vibrations from that one small sound, making him grip the Frenchmans shoulder tightly and push his hips forward.

"I-I...I'm gonna..." He gasped loudly as he came into the blondes mouth. Francis didn't seem so surprised or anything. He just swallowed what he could and let Arthur's member exit his mouth. I little cum and saliva dripped down his chin, which made Arthur giggle abit. He pulled Francis by his shirt and licked it off his chin for him. Francis blushed slightly. "You like~?" He purred.

"V-very much..." Arthur began to pull his trousers back up until he felt a hand on his wrist.

"That's not all of it Iggy"

"I-it's not?"

"Non!" Francis violently turned Arthur around and bent him down on a table.

"Ouch! Francis, not so rough..." Arthur blushed bright red and heard the sound of a zip. He looked over his shoulder and just caught Francis pulling his trousers and underwear down. "F-Francis..." The Frenchman stepped forward and held his fingers infront of Arthur.

"Suck!" His voice had become more serious, yet still like his natural self. Arthur hesitated at first but followed the order. He got the fingers nice and wet until Francis pulled them out. He still didn't know what was going on.

"Francis, what was that fo-AH!" He yelped when Francis pushed a finger into Arthur's entrance.

"I don't want to break you Iggy" He chuckled and pushed a second, then a third, pushing them in and out. Arthur biting his lip thinking, this can't just be it. "You ready?"

"S-sure..." He had a pretty good idea what was coming when the fingers were removed and replaced with Francis's member. They both groaned together. Slight drool falling from Arthur's mouth. Francis began thrusting lightly, looking for that sweet spot. Arthur couldn't really make noises anymore, only small gasps and pants. Francis exited Arthur but slammed back in, that made the noises escaped Arthur's mouth. Francis still couldn't find that sweet spot though.

"W-where..." He trusted and entered Iggy more. Suddenly hears Arthur almost scream at the top of his lungs.

"THERE!" He finally found it. He thrusted again. "G-GAH! MORE! HARDER!" Francis was surpirised at this reaction, but followed the order and slamed into that one spot. Iggy screaming with pleasure. "HAHAAA~" He was laughing now? How strange.

"Iggy, I-I'm gonna..."

"NO, IT FEELS TO GOOD TO STOP!" Wow, this reaction was definetly the best one he's ever gotten. But, Francis couldn't hold it in any longer. He quickly pulled out and came over Arthurs leg. Arthur panted quickly and feel onto the table, with Francis falling ontop of him. "You messed up my leg you frog..."

"Don't worry I'll clean you..." He slid down onto the floor and began licking the messy leg. During this they heard the door. Someone was trying to get in. They both jumped up and pulled their trousers up, almost falling over due to exhaustion. When they cleaned up Francis went back to his old posistion, at the front of the class with his legs on the table. Arthur however unlocked the door. He was worried to see a teacher, but instead saw Francis's idiotic friends.

"Yo, is Francis still here?" Gilbert asked trying to look over Arthur's shoulder. Francis shot up and went to the door.

"Bonjour mes amis~" He said happily greeted his friends./SPANSPANSPAN

"Hallo Francis, um...school's over, what you still doing here?"

"Err..." He looked down at Arthur, who was looking at the floor. "Me and Iggy were having a little chat, you know, to sort out our differences." He put his arm around him.

"Y-Yeah...that's it..." Arthur's arms were folded and he was blushing bright pink.

"Well, you coming out for a drink or what?" Gilbert asked but suddenly grabbed Francis and pulled him out the door, They started to walk down the hall to the exit.

"Au revoir mon amour~" He said it like he was joking, but Arthur knew he meant it.

Arthur walked the opposite direction and whispered to himself "Je suis en amour avec Francis Bonnefoy~"

**Ok, this totally failed, but this is the first smut fanfic I've written by myself. Also, sorry for over using the names, it's hard not calling them by their country name. ALSO, sorry for the random OOC moments...I suck XD**

anyhoo, translation!

Bonjour mes amis = Hello my friends

Au revoir mon amour = Goodbye my love

Je suis en amour avec Francis Bonnefoy = I'm in love with Francis Bonnefoy

If I failed at some french please tell me, I don't know French and I rely on a translator XD

Again, sorry for this fail fic 3


End file.
